From Mission To Love
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, Hinata adalah mantan Heiress Clan Hyuuga yang hidupnya hancur setelah pernikahan –mantan- pujaan hatinya. Sebuah misi yang mengantarkan Hinata menjadi bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang hampir punah/"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?Aku punya telinga dan telingaku sakit"/"Yang menjadi ketua misi ini adalah aku"/SH semi Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, battle jutsu. semi Canon, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Title: From Mission To Love**

**Genre: Romance & Drama (maybe)**

**Main pair: Sasuhina **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, Hinata adalah mantan Heiress Clan Hyuuga yang hidupnya hancur setelah pernikahan –mantan- pujaan hatinya. Sebuah misi mengantarkan Hinata menjadi bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang hampir punah/"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Aku punya telingan dan telingaku sakit"/ "Yang menjadi ketua misi ini adalah aku"/**

**.**

**.**

Hinata adalah gadis yang tertutup. Dia lebih senang jika memendam perasannya sedndiri dan tak menjadi beban orang lain. Keluarga yang mencampakannya menjadikan dirinya lebih percaya pada temannya hingga terjerumus dalam lubang dalam berupa kekecewaan.

Temannya

Teman yang selama ini dikiranya adalah satu-satunya tempat dia mencurahkan segala kegundahannya.

Teman yang darinya Hinata menemukan arti rasa bahagia memiliki naungan dan tempat berlindung.

Teman yg membuat Hinata tau arti kebersamaan dan kehidupan.

Telah menghianatinya.

Meski tidak secara langsung.

Shion, seorang gadis yang sekarang ini menjadi pemimpin desa Oni No Kuni itu telah menikah dengan –mantan- pujaan hatinya karna desakan para tetua desa.

Hinata tau bahwa bukan salah Shion maupun Naruto, karna mereka hanya melakukan semua ini demi kelangsungan tradisi Miko dan demi kerekatan hubungan antar desa. Tapi, Hinata tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa hatinya kecewa dan terluka dalam. Sangat sakit. Sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya hingga pasokan udara ke paru-parunya kian menipis.

Sesak.

Dulu, Hinata pernah mengalami ini. Saat Naruto mengejar Sakura dan tak membalas cintanya. Sesulit apa menghadapi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, meski dengan objek yang berbeda?

.

Tepat setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4 telah berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh pihak aliansi, dengan itu pula memantapkan posisi Naruto sebagai pahlawan desa. Beberapa hari kemudian pinangan demi pinangan dari tiap desa mengalir. Namun, Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Cintanya hanya untuk si gadis beriris emerald itu.

Sayang, keduanya harus terpisah karna beberapa hari setelah pesta besar pihak aliansi si gadis emerald itu menikah dengan teman setimnya, Sai.

Naruto dilanda kegalauan yang berat dan dirundung frustasi. Tepat saat itu, lamaran dari Miko desa Oni No Kuni dating. Naruto menolaknya. Namun, setelah sebuah perjanjian rahasia resmi dibuat dengan di stempel oleh kedua tetua desa yang berisi entah hanya Kami-sama dan para pihak yang bersangkutan yang tau, Naruto menerima lamaran itu dan sebulan setelah itu, tepatnya hari ini.

Naruto menikah dengan Shion, Miko desa Oni No Kuni.

Setelah acara sacral itu berakhir. Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah ke sebuah tebing. Bukan, bukannya Hinata mau bunuh diri meski Hinata menginginkannya. Tapi, Hinata hanya ingin mengusir segala kegundahannya dengan teriakan putus asa. Dengan masih berlinang air mata Hinata jatuh bersimpuh.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Aku punya telingan dan telingaku sakit"

Hinata menoleh kanan kiri atas bawah mencari asal suara.

"Aku ada di atasmu, dahan pohon arah jam 7"

Hinata berbalik dan Voilaa…

Ternyata seorang pemuda raven beriris onyx yang berbicara. Hinata tersipu malu hingga sangat ingin tanah yang dipijaknya terbuka dan menelannya selamanya.

"Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai"

Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan bergegas ingin pergi.

"Jaa nee"

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara dalam menginterupsi langkahnya.

Pemuda raven itu turun dari dahan pohon dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Reflex Hinata menangkap benda itu.

'Sapu tangan?'

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru donker polos dan hanya dihiasi oleh sulaman di pojok kanan bawah berupa inisial nama pemilik.

"Jangan kesini lagi…"

**DEG!**

"A-a-ap..?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Akhir-akhir ini anginnya lumayan kencang. Matamu akan kembali berair karna kemasukan debu"

Sasukeke segera manghilang dalam kepulan asap pekat. Meninggalkan Hinata yang cengo sendirian.

Xxx

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini harusnya diawali dengan senyum lebar dan dengan ekspressi yang tak kalah cerah pula. Udara yang sejuk,burung berkicau merdu dan suasana yang damai itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seseorang melupakan sejenak kegundahannya dan menaikkan semangatnya.

Tapi tidak bagi gadis beriris amethyst itu. Yang malah mengawali hari yang cerah ini dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir manyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha memperhatikan keadaan orang lain. Malah seringnya mereka yang diperhatikan. Tapi, pengecualian untuk Hinata bagi Sasuke saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hinata mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak mau ambil pusing kembali melihat jalan dan menyalip gadis amethyst itu. Sasuke berani bersumpah melihat setitik air mata di ujung kelopak mata Hinata. Dan sebuah… Kesedihan. Tapi pertanyaan yang menggantung di batinnya adalah mengapa? Dan ada apa?

Xxx

Hinata memimpin jalan dengan tekad kuat segera ingin pulang. Ingn menangis sepuasnya di dalam kamar tanpa takut ada orang yang menerobos masuk atau diketahui orang lain karna Hinata tinggal sendirian semenjak diusir dari klan.

"Ada apa?"

Suara di belakangnya memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya hanya diisi oleh suara tapak kaki dan gemersik daun. Tapi, Hinata lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Hinata masih kesal pada si Uchiha terakhir (Edo Tensei tak masuk hitungan). Dirinya juga seorang kunoichi setidaknya biarkanlah dia menyerang seorang musuh daripada hanya diam sambil membawa gulungan perkamen pesanan Godaime Hokage. Sedangkan si Uchiha terakhir yang menghadapi delapan orang musuh kuat sendirian dan mencegah Hinata membantunya.

Hinata tau bahwa dirinya tak sehebat atau sebaik kunoichi lain yang unggul dalam suatu bidang.

Hinata tak sebaik Ino yang unggul dalam bidang formasi. Tak sekuat Tenten dalam bertarung, tak sehebat Sakura yang unggul dalam Medis. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin dapat Hinata banggakan adalah Matanya. Yang menjadikan Hinata kunoichi pelacak yang ulung. Tapi, itu pula tak cukup berarti karna dinilai tak efektif di banding serangga Shino atau Penciuman super anjing Kiba, Akamaru.

Apa karna Hinata lemah?

Ya, pasti itu. Mantan klannya tak mungkin mencampakkan secara langsung jika saja Hinata kuat. Mana mungkin mereka mengusirnya dan menjadikan adiknya Heiress Clan jika Hinata kuat. Benar begitu, kan?

Tak terasa sebulir air mata keluar dan menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Hinata tersenyum miring

Dan itulah alasan Sasuke mencegahnya ikut bertarung. Daripada menghalanginya hingga pertarungan itu tak selesai-selesai lebih baik dia mencegah Hinata ikut, begitu kan?

'Aku memang tak berguna'

Hinata mengusap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kita istirahat disini!"

"Tidak! Tinggal setengah hari perjalanan. Lanjutkan saja!" Hinata bersikeras.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan jangan-membantah-ku.

"Yang menjadi ketua misi ini adalah aku"

Sasuke berkata dengan nada tenang. Tapi, hanya orang bodoh yang berani menyela atau malah membantahnya. Dan Hinata bukanlah salah satunya. Memejam rapat dan menghembuskan nafas pelan sekedar meredakan emosinya.

Akhir-akhir ini dirinya telah sadar. Apa yang ditakutkannya hanyalah membuatnya terus bersembunyi dalam bayangan dan memilih jarak yang aman. Namun, sekarang Hinata telah berubah. Menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih berani. Toh, apa yang Hinata khawatirkan?

Clan?

Keluarga?

Kedudukannya sebagai Heiress?

"Baiklah, Tuan Ketua. Tapi hanya sepuluh menit dan tak lebih dari itu"

Hinata berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan byakugan yang mulai aktif. Tak dapat dipungkiri tubuhnya memang letih tapi Hinata memaksakannyaa. Setelah menemukan sebuah aliran sungai kecil Hinata segera megguyur wajahnya dan minum dengan wadah tangkupan telapak tangannya.

Melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di aliran air sungai membuatnya muak. Segera bangkit dan bersandar di pohon. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Suasana yang hening dan damai serta angin semilir yang mengantarkannya pada kantuk tak tertahankan, membuat Hinata tertidur.

Istirahat sejenak tentu tak ada salahnya,bukan?

Mengingat keduanya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang panjang dan melelahkan.

**TBC**

A/N: mangap menulis tanpa preview setelahnya.

Special thanks to Hubi-nee yang memberi opsi judul dan terpilihlah From Mission To Love.

Makasih :D

Dan untuk para reader yang budiman (?). bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian?

Terima kasih

With lophe

**Akemi M.R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon,tanda baca nyasar, battle jutsu, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Title: From Mission To Love**

**Genre: Romance & Drama, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Main pair: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: ****: Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, Hinata adalah mantan Heiress Clan Hyuuga yang hidupnya hancur setelah pernikahan –mantan- pujaan hatinya. Sebuah misi mengantarkan Hinata menjadi bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang hampir punah/"S-semo-ga b-bulan ma-madu kalian me-men-menyenang-kan"/"Aku tak pernah kesepian karna aku selalu bersama Okaa-chan. Di sini"**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxx**

Sasuke memilih jalan yang lebih jauh untuk beristirahat. Enggan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin untuk bertatap muka dengan partner misinya kali ini barang sejenak.

Melihat lingkar hitam di kelopak mata indah Hinata, tubuh indah semampai yang dulu menjadi impian banyak gadis sekarang ringkih dan tampak rapuh, kecantikan yang menguar keluar sekarang layaknya mutiara yang terpendam di laut terdalam dan terlindung kuat oleh cangkangnya.

Entah kenapa melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini membuat Sasuke miris dan sakit. Meski akrab dengan berbagai rasa sakit karna dirinya adalah seorang shinobi, namun rasa sakit yang timbul karna 'Hinata' lebih menyesakannya dan yang membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi adalah Sasuke tak tau kenapa dan apa sebabnya!

Si Uchiha terakhir hanya membersihkan wajahnya dan meminum air dari aliran sungai kecil di hadapannya. Merasakan segarnya air dingin yang membasahi tenggorokannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke segera mencari Hinata dengan mendeteksi aliran cakra gadis mantan heiress clan itu. Cakra Hinata saat ini stabil dan ritmenya teratur , berbeda dari sepuluh menit yang lalu yang semakin menipis dan tak beraturan.

Sasuke menemukan Hinata tengah tertidur lelap di bawah pohon rindang. Membungkuk dan melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Tak ada respon. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama. Wajah Hinata polos dan damai, kerut-kerut tegang di wajahnya mengendur.

'Cantik'

Sasuke menggeleng. Pikiran sesat dari mana itu tadi. Sasuke berbalik dan menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dengan kehati-hatian seolah Hinata adalah barang pecah belah berharga yang sangat rapuh. Seolah sedikit guncangan saja dapat membuatnya bangun.

Sasuke melajutkan perjalanan dengan langkah pelan.

"Engh.."

Hinata hanya menggeliat dan menyamankan kembali tidurnya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melihat dengan ekor matanya. Hinata mengernyit . merasa sudah cukup dan siap , Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Xxx

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya karna merasa adanya guncangan yang cukup keras.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Nyawa Hinata yang masih separuh melayang tentu masih mengaburkan Hinata dari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

**TRIING**

Terdengar suara tumbukan kunai. Kesadaran Hinata seolah menabraknya bagai sambaran kilat. Gadis itu hampir jatuh saat Sasuke reflex menangkis lemparan kunai dari musuh dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan yang lain tetap menjaga Hinata agar tak jatuh. Segera Sasuke kembali pada posisi siaga sambil terus menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu mengernyit kesal. Merasa kewalahan menghadapi dua shinobi sendirian sambil menggendong Hinata. Pergerakannya menjadi tak leluasa ditambah gara-gara itu dirinya jadi tak bisa menggunakan jutsu rapalan tangan. Terpaksa Sasuke hanya memakai teknik ilusi mata agar tak harus menggunakan rapalan tangan.

Mangekyou Sharingan

**SINGH**

Iblis Susano'o Sasuke dalam dua detik sudah berada di hadapan keduanya. Sebagai perisai intuk menghalangi serangan musuh agar tak sampai mengenai majikannya.

"T-T-tu-runkan a-aku"

"Tidak sebalum ini selesai"

Sasuke bersikeras dan memusatkan seluruh cakranya. Sasuke berkedip singkat.

Magen Kasegui no jutsu

Kedua lawannya yang terfokus padanya tak sengaja melirik mata Sasuke saat salah satu jutsu ilusi itu aktif. Iblis prajurit Sasuke mnghilang dan Sasuke bergegas berlari. Cakranya sudah hampir habis. Jika saja tidak menggendong Hinata, bisa saja Sasuke menggunakan jutsu-jutsu yang tak terlalu menghabiskan cakra untuk membunuh dua shinobi desa antah berantah yang berani menyerangnya. Tapi, saat Hinata memintanya untuk diturunkan, entah kenapa terselip rasa tak rela di hatinya.

"S-sudah be-berakhir. T-turunkan aa-aku"

Dengan rasa tak ikhlas Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang sama.

"A-ayo, tinggal s-sedikit lagi!" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya dangan segala ketegasan yan dapat di keluarkannya saat ini.

Gadis itu berlari memimpin dan Sasuke dengan enggan mengikuti tak jauh di belakangnnya.

'Mungkin hanya tinggal 1 jam perjalanan sebalum sampai' Batin Hinata dengan byakugan aktif. Mengawasi bila ada musuh yang datang.

Ada perasaan lega saat keduanya akan memasuki gerbang Desa Konoha yang kokoh itu. Sebelum itu mereka diharuskan meminta izin Kotetsu dan Izumo selaku penjaga gerbang untuk masuk dan apa yang ditangkap oleh iris amethyst Hinata?

Coba tebak?

Sepasang pengantin baru yang bersiap akan pergi menjalani bulan madu untuk melengkapi ritual suci pernikahan mereka. Betapa sempurnanya hari ini, pikir Hinata dengan senyum sinis.

Sepasang sejoli itu seolah merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka dan tentunya si penjaga gerbang menoleh kesamping memastikan semua orang yang keluar masuk terdeteksi oleh mereka. Pemuda jabrik itu terlihat sedikit kaget sedang wanita di sampingnya terlihat tak nyaman.

Hinata mencoba mengulas senyum tipis meski kentara sekali senyum paksaan itu.

"S-semo-ga b-bulan ma-madu kalian me-men-menyenang-kan"

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan bersamanya.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Shion dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Gomenasai"

Hanya itu sepenggal kata yang diucapkan Naruto lebih mirip bisikan saat Hinata akan melewatinya.

Semua ini salah!

Bukan ini yang Hinata inginkan.

Jika kehadirannya hanya membuat suasana secanggung ini Hinata rela pergi. Jika kehadiran perasaannya hanya membuat temannya terluka, Hinata rela membuangnya. Hinata tak ingin hanya karna dirinya yang bahkan melindungi diri sendiri pun tak bisa, semuanya terluka. Hinata tak menginginkan itu.

Mungkin hanya ini saatnya dirinya dapat memperbaiki salah satu dari sekian banyak beban yang menumpuk di hidupnya. Meski harus menelan sluruh harga diri yang masih tersisa. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tunggu!"

Sepasang sejoli itu serentak berbalik menghadapnya. Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dan memeluk keduanya erat.

"J-jangan se-seperti ini la-lagi. Be-berbahagialah untukku, untuk kalian sendiri juga dan ciptakan sebuah …keajaiban"

Hinata mengerling centil pada Shion. Shion menangis sesenggukan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga, Hinata-chan"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah tak ada harapan untukku dari Clan Uzumaki"

Hinata pura-pura bersedih. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba peruntungan lain dengan clan lain pula. Uchiha misalnya"

'Kau harus merelakannya, Hinata! Belajarlah untuk ikhlas menerima takdirmu'

Hinata sedikit menggembungkan pipinya sehingga tampak lebih tembem.

"Mungkin tidak"

"Ayolah, Nona! Jangan membuat misi ini menjadi semakin lama. Bukankah kau ingin istirahat?"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. Meremasnya sekadar untuk menyalurkan sedikit semangat dan… kepedulian?

Hinata tak yakin namun mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan atas jawaban untuk pertanyaan si Uchiha terakhir.

Naruto mengerling menggoda dan berbisik ke telinga kiri Shion hingga membuat pemimpin desa iblis Oni no Kuni itu tersipu malu dan terkikik geli.

Keduanya pergi dengan senyum lepas terpatri di wajah mereka.

Selesai.

Kini hanya tinggal Hinata yang kembali meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Hinata. Tangis gadis itu makin menjadi hingga Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk tidak memeluk gadis rapuh itu saat ini.

Hinata tak menolak dan malah menangis lebih kencang di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya dan Hinata meremas kimono yang dikenakan Sasuke saat ini dengan kencang sebagai balasan. Menumpahkan segala sakit hatinya sekaligus bukti terakhir tentang semua perasaannya.

Si Uchiha terakhir memejamkan matanya dan menumpukkan kepalanya di puncak kepala gadis beriris amethyst yang penuh dengan surai indigo itu. Menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar pada tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku yang melapor pada Hokage dan kali ini bukan karna aku adalah ketua misi"

Hinata mengangguk lemah tanda persetujuan tanpa perlawanan masih dengan isak tangis sesenggukan.

Xxx

10 hari berlalu setelah misi itu dan kini keduanya makin terasa akrab,

Sasuke tak sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta Hinata memasak untuknya, belanja bersama dan berlatih bersama. Meski harus Sasuke akui, kemenangan Hinata pada setiap latihan pertandingan dengannya itu karna Sasuke mengalah. Padahal sifat itu sangat bukan 'Uchiha'. Tapi, sesekali juga tak ada salahnya,kan?

Toh, itu harga yang sangat sepadan dengan hasilnya, yaitu kepuasan melihat raut jengkel di wajah Hinata.

Tak biasanya Sasuke mengunjungi flat mungil Hinata yang berada di pinggiran desa di malam bulan Desember yang dingin pula.

Hinata duduk di balkon kamarnya sendirian menatap langit dalam keheningan. Hinata terpaku pada bintang yang paling terang diantara bintang lainnya.

'Okaa-chan'

Hinata tersenyum pedih. Tak terasa bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

**KRESEK**

Lamunannya tersadarkan oleh bunyi gesekan daun dengan sesuatu. Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan meningkat kewaspadaannya. Si mantan Hyuuga segera mengusap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangan.

"Konbanwa" Sapa Sasuke meskipun saat itu pada malam hari, Hinata bersumpah melihat senyum tipis di wajah non ekspressi(?) si Uchiha terakhir meski singkat.

"A-ada p-perlu a-aa-pa kesini ma-malam-malam, Uchiha-san?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Sasuke. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke tanpa permisi duduk disamping Hinata. Menatap kesedihan yang terpancar di sorot matanya. Sasuke bahkan rela, menghajar siapapun yang telah menorehkan luka dalam di hati si mantan heiress clan itu.

"D-dan ke-kenapa k-kau kesini m-malam-malam?"

Hinata malah balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objek pandang awalnya. Meski tak dapat di pungkiri, wajah rupawan si Uchiha terakhir juga salah satu objek pandang menarik.

"Mengunjungimu, aku kesepian di rumah. Kau tidak?"

"Aku tak pernah kesepian karna aku selalu bersama Okaa-chan. Di sini"

Hinata mendekap dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

'Dan juga aku' Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Keheningan kembali mengisi karna Sasuke tak kuasa membohongi matanya dan Hinata memilih menatap objek pandang awalnya walau objek pandang yang ingin diperhatikannya malah terpaku padanya

**TBC**

A/N: WAT IS DED?

Sumpah ini gaje sangat! Salahkan otak liar saya. Udah gitu saya gak pede nulisnya abis otak ngeblank karna virus WB T.T

Yasutralah

Terima kasih karna sempat meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic abal saya

Demikian , kurang lebihnya saya memohon maaf sekecil-kecilnya(?) hingga yang se besar-besarnya(?)

Salam damai

With lophee XD

Akemi M.R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: FULL OF BATTLE (in this chapter) Canon,tanda baca nyasar, battle jutsu, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Title: From Mission To Love**

**Genre: Romance & Drama, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Main pair: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslEt. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur kEtidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD.**

**.**

**KEterangan tambahan:**

_Bla bla bla___**= jutsu.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, Hinata adalah mantan Heiress Clan Hyuuga yang hidupnya hancur sEtelah pernikahan –mantan- pujaan hatinya. ****Sebuah misi mengantarkan Hinata menjadi bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang hampir punah**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxx**

"Kalian mendapat misi rank C yaitu, mengantarkan gulungan perkamen ini ke tetua desa Oni no Kuni. Ketua misi ini adalah Sasuke"

Tsunade Senjuu , sang Godaime Hokage hanya menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan intens.

"Bukankah misi rank C terlalu mudah untuk mereka yang setingkat dengan Chuunin dan err.. Jounin"

Shizune berhati-hati agar tak keceplosan menyebut Sasuke dengan gelar Missing-nin. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke telah bertobat dan kembali menjadi Shinobi Konoha. Kelihatannya Shizune akan kembali melancarkan protesnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Gurunya benar-benar suka menghambur-hamburkan anggaran desa.

"Segera laksanakan tugas!" Tsunade tak menggubris sama sekali protesan dari muridnya itu dan malah dengan santai membuka tutup botol sake kelimanya pagi ini.

"Tsunade-sama!" Seru Shizune tak sabar.

"Shizune!" Shizune bungkam. Seolah sudah mengerti tatapan rahasia yang menyimpan sejuta misteri dari sang Guru hingga tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar setelah itu.

Kedua _partner_ misi itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan membungkuk pamit menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Jadi?" Tanya Shizune sambil bersidekap tak sabar.

-ooo-

Menginjak perbatasan desa tetangga keduanya merasa ada pergerakan aneh dan tidak beres. Hutan itu, lebih sunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang masih diramaikan kicau burung yang saling bersahutan dan gesekan melodi antar daun.

"Hinata _byakugan_!" Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Urat-urat saraf mengerut kaku disekitar kedua bola matanya.

"Ada musuh" Gumam Hinata waspada. _Byakugan_ masih aktif guna melihat cakra serta pergerakan musuh.

"Sudah kuduga memang ada, tapi kukira mereka lemah"

Sasuke bersitatap pandang dengan Hinata dan bersiap dengan pedang kusanagi di tangan kanannya.

"J-jangan meremehkan musuhmu, Uchiha-san" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang menyimpan sebuah misteri.

"Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya" Lanjut Hinata seolah menerawang.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lumayan intens. Hinata yang menyadari arah tatapan Sasuke padanya yang begitu intens segera berpaling. Sasuke berani bertaruh melihat sebuah kesedihan di bola mata gadis itu sebelum dia memejamkan matanya dan berpaling darinya. Kenapa? Apa sebabnya? Apa yang menyakiti hati Hinata sedalam itu? Beberapa pertanyaan itulah yang berkelebat dihatinya kala Hinata menampakkan kesedihannya secara tak sengaja.

"A-ada apa? A-a-apa a-aku salah bicara?"

Hinata tak tahu kenapa penyakit gagapnya kembali. Padahal dirinya sudah berlatih keras untuk tidak gagap lagi dengan dibantu oleh sepupu dan adiknya, Neji dan Hanabi. Ini sangat memalukan! Meski ia bukan seorang Heiress clan lagi. Tapi dirinya adalah seorang kunoichi desa Konoha. Hinata benci karena selalu gugup hingga sulit untuk bicara. Dengan kata lain Hinata benci dengan kegagapannya.

Karena kegagapannya Hinata pernah dicaci maki oleh teman-teman sebayanya dulu. Karena kegagapannya Hinata dicap sebagai Heiress gagal oleh Clannya dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri enggan bicara dengannya. Mata Hinata memanas dan deru nafasnya pun sedikit lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Aku akan membereskannya. Kau istirahat saja, Uchiha-san"

Harga diri Sasuke tercoreng. Hei, komentar gadis itu sama saja dengan mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa Sasuke lebih lemah dari musuh-musuhnya (menurut pandangan Sasuke). Oh, Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya. Tidak tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku ikut!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar sedatar raut mukanya. Memposisikan kusanaginya untuk bersiaga menyerang.

Xxxx

'Ini bukan misi_ rank_ C tapi _Rank_ A!' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Pasalnya, perjalanan menuju desa iblis masih jauh tapi dirinya dan partner misinya malah dihadang oleh sekelompok shinobi yang mungkin mengincar gulungan perkamen di tangan Hinata. Mungkin sang Godaime salah memberi _rank_. Pikirnya sinis.

Sasuke segera melompat dan merapatkan punggungnya dengan punggung Hinata saat gadis ahli _byakugan_ itu mengatakan mereka berdua telah terkepung. Sasuke melirik gadis indigo itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau yang utara, aku yang selatan"

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, sejenak menghitung jumlah musuh yang akan mereka hadapi. Mereka jelas kalah jumlah.

"Selatan enam. Utara tiga. Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua berpencar sesuai strategi.

Musuh-musuh Sasuke dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan tebasan kusanagi dan jutsu bola apinya. Tapi, Sasuke jelas merasa curiga karena meski musuh yang dihadapinya jelas lebih banyak dari Hinata musuh-musuhnya seolah mati dan tak berdaya. Sasuke mengkosentrasikan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tapi, mengapa mereka dapat dengan mudah menangkis serangannya? Itu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

Sorot cahaya yang terpantul dari suatu benda sedikit memberi pencerahan baginya. 'Benang?'

Sasuke mengumpat. Dia tertipu, perhitungannya meleset. Sasuke memang merasakan enam aliran cakra tapi ternyata yang dihadapinya cuma boneka manusia sekarat yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang jauh disana. Setelah melancarkan serangan terakhir, Sasuke bergegas berlari menuju utara.

Gadis itu menghadapi delapan orang shinobi sendirian. Tentu dapat bertahan sampai sekarang saja gadis itu sangat beruntung. Karena sepertinya shinobi yang dihadapinya adalah shinobi elit dengan jutsu yang cukup mematikan.

Sasuke segera merapalkan jutsu untuk menggunakan teknik pemanggilan hewan yang sudah melakukan kontrak darah dengannya. Menggigit jempol sampai berdarah dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Taka _

Dalam kepulan asap besar muncul seekor elang raksasa yang segera melesat terbang kearah musuh-musuhnya.

Lagi

Sasuke melakukan jutsu serupa untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini yang muncul seekor ular raksasa yang keluar dari kepulan asap dan langsung melesat melintasi hutan. Mencoba menerjang musuh bersama Elang Taka yang menyerang dari arah udara. sementara Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

Hinata yang sudah kehabisan cakra cukup banyak untuk pertarungan ini mundur. Toh, kekeras kepalaannya saat ini malah akan menyulitkan mereka berdua.

_Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka: Fuma Shuriken._

Satu shuriken telah digenggam Sasuke di tangan kiri. Sasuke melempar shuriken tersebut kearah musuh dan segera merapal jutsu untuk melengkapi serangannya.

_Kageshuriken no jutsu_

Dalam sekejap kepulan asap melingkupi shuriken tersebut. Seolah menggandakan dirinya sendiri, shuriken yang awalnya berjumlah hanya satu, sekarang berlipat ganda menjadi 100 buah dan menerjang apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

**JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Pohon-pohon tak luput dari terjangan shuriken-shuriken besar itu. Mereka tak menyadari adanya serangan susulan karena terlalu fokus pada Taka dan Manda yang tak hentinya menyerang mereka dengan belitan maupun cakarannya. Dan tiba-tiba kedua binatang Kuchiyose itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap besar dan digantikan oleh puluhan shuriken yang menerjang dari arah depan. Mereka tak sempat menghindar.

**JLEB JLEB**

Darah bermuncratan dari tubuh musuh. Sasuke berbalik menghampiri Hinata yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Gadis itu bersandar di pohon sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Sasuke kian mendekat, tiba-tiba gadis itu melempar sebuah kunai ke arahnya. Sontak, Sasuke menghindar. Ternyata sasaran kunai gadis itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan seorang musuh yang berhasil bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Sasuke dari belakang. 'tadi itu nyaris saja' Sasuke lega.

"Aku akan kecewa sekali jika kalian mati diserang shinobi kelas rendah seperti mereka. Dan sepertinya bonekaku sudah habis, tapi masih ada satu boneka yang istimewa"

**DEG**

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja, dalam sekejap mata gadis yang menjadi partner misinya kali ini tiba-tiba berbalik menyerangnya.

_Chakura ada ito_

Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Seolah ada yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Hinata ingin meronta tapi, tak bisa.

Bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" Hinata jelas panik. Tapi, kepanikannya hanya terlukis jelas pada raut wajahnya.

_Soen: Hitomi goku_

Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak sendiri bukan atas dasar kemauannya. Mengambil dua kunai dari kantung ninja yang terletak di pinggul kirinya dan menempelkan kertas peledak pada ujung tiap kunai.

'Jangan! Ku mohon'

"Apa maumu, Sasori?" Sasuke sudah bisa menebak dalang dari masalah ini. Siapa lagi shinobi maupun kunoichi yang menggunakan teknik boneka sebagai media penyerang yang lebih hebat dari pada Nenek Chiyo atau Kankurou jika bukan Sasori? Tentu kakuzu tak masuk hitungan, bukan?

**KRESEK**

Seorang pemuda menampakkan dirinya dari balik rimbunan pohon yang sekelilingnya telah tumbang akibat pertarungan tadi. Menyeringai dan dengan lincah menarikan jari jemarinya mengendalikan boneka barunya.

"Bukankah Kabuto sudah mati? Dan bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Pemuda -yang bahkan tidak mirip manusia- itu kembali mengendalikan Hinata dengan jari jemari terlatihnya agar menyerang Sasuke yang terus saja menghindar.

"Edo Tensei (ET) adalah jutsu terlarang kau tahu kenapa? Kau tahu alasannya? Karena, bukan hanya mengorbankan jiwa orang lain. Edo Tensei juga mempunyai beberapa keistimewaan salah satunya, meskipun pengguna Edo Tensei mati, jutsu itu akan terus aktif sampai Edo Tensei disegel kembali atau dimusnahkan. Padahal Edo Tensei abadi" Sasori menyeringai licik. Sasuke balas mendecih kesal.

_Mangekyou Sharingan _

Evolusi dari teknik Sharingan ini, memungkinkan Sasuke menggunakan jutsu pemanggil iblis prajurit neraka,_ Susano'o_. Iblis Susano'o Sasuke berdiri tegap di depannya dengan memberi keamanan absolut bagi majikannya sekaligus penyerang handal dan akurat.

Dari hanya berupa tengkorak, dalam hitungan detik iblis itu berevolusi menjadi prajurit iblis yang bersenjatakan pedang _totsuka_ dan di lengkapi tameng _reiki _. Menahan seluruh serangan yang dilancarkan yang bertujuan meruntuhkan Sasuke, sang majikan.

Kugutsu hiruko muncul di samping Hinata.

_Proyektil Streaming_

Dari mulut boneka itu, keluar ratusan atau bahkan ribuan jarum-jarum beracun yang mengarah ke segala arah. Jelas, Sasori berharap mungkin salah satu dari ribuan jarum itu menyentuh Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian akan meruntuhkannya. Tapi, sekali lagi, dengan sigap di tangkis oleh Susano'o Sasuke.

**KRESEK**

Pertahanan Sasuke terbuka, Hinata berlari mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha menebas kulit mulus pemuda raven itu dengan kunai di kedua tangannya. Sasuke kewalahan belum lagi dari arah atas jarum-jarum beracun itu lepas dari pantahuan Susano'o dan meluncur ke bawah, ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata melempar kedua kunainya. Kali ini, sasarannya bukan partner misinya tapi tanah yang berada di dekat si pemuda raven. Hinata melemparnya dengan mudah.

_Katsu_

**BLARR**

Jarum-jarum semakin mendekat dan Hinata berada tepat di bawahnya.

Sasuke tahu dirinya harus menyelamatkan Hinata, Tapi, ledakan masih berlangsung di depannya. Memutar jalan? Tak ada waktu lagi untuk itu. Terpaksa, Sasuke harus menderita sedikit luka bakar karena menerobos ledakan tanpa alat pendukung apapun untuk menghalangi efek ledakan lumayan besar tersebut.

Entah jenis kertas peledak apa yang digunakan Hinata sehingga ledakannya sampai selama ini. tapi yang jelas Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu. Masa depan seseorang bergantung pada tindakannya yang berikutnya. Dan Sasuke harus memikirkan strategi untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Berhasil

Sasuke menerobos ledakan dan tepat menubruk Hinata. Akan tetapi, ternyata lebih dulu Sasori menarik Hinata hingga hanya Sasuke yang jatuh telungkup. Tak apa, asal Hinata selamat itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Sasuke bersumpah akan menghancurkan ET sialan itu bila menyakiti Hinata. Setali tiga uang.

Hinata selamat, Edo Tensei mati, misi selesai.

Tinggal sehari perjalanan, itu pun hanya melewati beberapa desa. Tak akan ada shinobi maupun missing-nin waras yang mau menyerang pendatang di desa orang. itu pun jika penyerangnya masih waras. Kenapa semua ini menjadi menjengkelkan!

'Sasuke-san, maafkan aku' Hinata menutup matanya. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari salah satu kelopak matanya dan jatuh membasahi tanah.

'Aku tak berguna! Kami-sama, tolonglah Sasuke-kun. Tak apa jika aku mati. Tapi, jangan biarkan orang lain mati untukku yang tak berguna ini. hanya itu yang kumohon, Tuhan'

"Sasuke-san, jangan pedulikan aku! Serang dia!" Teriak Hinata, berkebalikan dengan tindakannya saat ini yang menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan kunainya.

**TRING TRING**

"Mana mungkin, Baka!"

"Ku mohon, Sasuke-san! Untuk sekali ini saja!" Hinata frustasi.

Sasuke tertegun. Sejenak keyakinannya goyah. Tapi, segera kembali begitu melihat luruhnya air mata sang –Mantan- Heiress Clan terkenal itu.

Hanya setetes air mata tapi, Hinata meluapkan semua emosinya di sana. Sasuke benar-benar murka. Murka pada Sasori yang berani-beraninya menjadikan Hinata tameng hidupnya.

**TING**

Sasuke menangkis lemparan kunai Hinata dengan pedang kusanagi-nya. Mangekyou sharingan Sasuke terus aktif selama pertarungan tersebut. Meski memiliki efek yang berbahaya jika penggunanya menggunakan kekkai genkai tersebut secara berlebihan yaitu, kebutaan. Sasuke tak peduli, toh dirinya sudah memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan merapalkan jutsu pemanggilan hewan (lagi).

**BOOFT**

Dalam kepulan asap muncul seekor elang raksasa tepat di bawah Sasuke dan membawa sang Uchiha terakhir melesat terbang ke atas. Dengan begini aku dapat menghindari serangan Sasori, pikir Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tidak.

_Akahigi: Hyakki Ada Soen _

Dari bawahnya sepertinya Sasori menyeringai licik. Puluhan boneka, Sasuke tak yakin jumlahnya berapa, -mungkin puluhan- muncul setelah kepulan asap besar tepat di atas Sasori.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?"

Sasuke benar-benar terjepit. Karena saat dirinya menyerang, Sasori akan menggunakan Hinata sebagai tamengnya hingga Sasuke membatalkan serangannya. Di sisi lain, jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini, dengan kata lain terus dalam posisi bertahan, itu tidak mungkin. Cakra Sasuke juga ada batasnya. Dan saat ini cakranya sudah mendekati batas.

Tak menyadari serangan dari berbagai arah karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk menyusun strategi baru, Sasuke akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya dari Taka. Taka terbang ke angkasa. Terbang lebih tinggi hingga menjadi satu spot hitam kecil. Lalu, menukik turun dan mencakar, mencengkram, mematuk boneka-boneka Sasori dengan cakar dan paruhnya.

Beruntung, dengan sigap Sasuke bangkit walau sedikit terhuyung dan meringis kesakitan diakibatkan benturan yang cukup keras.

_Jagei Jubaku _

Dua ular besar muncul dari kepulan asap di depannya dan masuk dalam tanah.

_Kusanagi ni Tsurugi: Chidori Gatana_

Sementara dua ular itu dengan sigap membelit kaki Sasori hingga membuat pemuda itu kemalahan. Sasuke yang melihat ada kesempatan karena Sasori terfokus pada Taka yang mencabik-cabik boneka koleksinya. Sasuke berhasil memutus benang cakra yang mengendalikan tubuh Hinata dengan pedang kusanagi-nya yang dilapisi petir _chidori_.

Hinata berlari terhuyung-huyung dan roboh dalam pelukan sang Uchiha Terakhir yang menyeringai puas. Akhirnya saat pembalasan tiba, pikir Sasuke. Hinata mendongak kecil sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun"

'Oh, akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu' Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"Strateginya adalah Aku yang menyerang Sasori dan kau tangani sisanya"

"_Ha'i"_

**TRING**

Hinata dengan tangkas menangkis pedang dari salah satu boneka Sasori menggunakan kunai yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Yang semula akan digunakan untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Mari kita akhiri ini, Hyuuga" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya. Memantapkan kusanagi digenggaman tangan kanannya.

"Baik!" Hinata mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul.

_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_

**SINGH**

Dengan sisa cakra yang masih dimilikinya Sasuke melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, mencoba sedikit membantu sebisanya meski tak banyak.

_Hakke Sanjuni Sho_ (Teknik 32 pukulan suci,)

Hinata berputar membentuk suatu lingkaran _yin dan yang_. Lalu, meninju titik-titik cakra bertubi-tubi. Setelah melancarkan pukulan-pukulannya yang di arahkan pada koleksi boneka Sasori yang masih tersisa, Hinata menambah intensitas pukulannya.

_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_ (Teknik 64 pukulan suci)

Dengan tingkat konsentrasi tinggi Hinata memusatkan seluruh cakranya. Hinata ingin menggunakan _Jyuuken_. Namun sayang, dengan jumlah musuh yang terlalu banyak _jyuuken_ tak dapat berguna banyak dengan kata lain,_ jyuuken _tak dapat diandalkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. maka, terpaksa Hinata menggunakan jutsu teknik pukulan suci yang memang memiliki jarak jangkau yang lebih besar meski daya hancurnya kalah dengan _jyuuken_.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh pada musuhnya. Memang hanya satu orang. tapi, dialah otak dari segalanya.

_Amaterasu_

Api hitam berkobar di sekeliling Sasori. Hingga ia menjemput ajalnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam senyuman dari sorot matanya yang tersiksa karena pemanggilan ET. Sasori menemukan sebuah kebanggaan dan kelegaan.

"Aku mengakui kehebatanmu, Uchiha Junior" lirih Sasori.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" desah Sasuke.

"T-tapi, a-aku bi-bingung apa yang dicarinya?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Seseorang untuk membunuhnya mungkin." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Berjalan menghampiri gadis indigo yang jatuh terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Hinata kelelahan. Begitu juga dirinya.

TBC

Keterangan: semua jutsu diambil dari **Narutopedia** tapi untuk rincian cara penggunannya jujur aku gatau. sekedar pengetahuan : Susano'o termasuk jutsu paling mengerikkan menurutku, karna diyakini dapat menandingi pertahanan pasir gaara. yang dapat melelehkan tulang tengkorak susano'o level 1 adalah lava dari mizukage.

untuk benang cakra, sumpah itu ngasal. terinspirasi saat sakura 'ditempelin' benang cakra oleh nenek chiyo tuh.

dan untuk ET kalian yang masih mengikuti anime naruto pasti sudah tahu perinciannya. emang amaterasu bisa musnahin et? saya meragukan sih tapi mau gimana lagi. ini demi kepentingan plot #pundung

Amaterasu: api hitam abadi yang ga bisa padam. Hingga 7 hari 7 malam.

-oo-

A/N: saya tahu kok saya ga bakat bikin fic jadinya ancur gini. Maaf mengecewakan anda semua tapi, inilah karya saya. Saya ga peduli apa yang anda katakan. Saya suka menulis, saya suka membuat orang lain terhibur. Tapi, kalau hanya karna tulisan –absurd bin ga bermutu- saya bikin mood anda buruk. Lebih baik ga usah baca. Toh juga ga ada manfaatnya kan? Buang-buang waktu iya.

Halah, curcol mulu. - -a

Maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi inilah karya –abal nan absurd- saya. jika tidak berkenan di hati anda, ga usah baca! ketimbang nanti marah-marah ga jelas (PMS mode XD)

Terima Kasih

Salam Sejahtera (halah~)

Akemi M.R


End file.
